Bits and Pieces
by Lightningtrance256
Summary: Just random ideas i have gotten from other stories or some i have thought of on my own. Also consists of some of my favorite chapthers from my stories. Still needs editing
1. From One Tony Too Many

Something was definitely wrong.

Tony could tell from the moment he woke up today. He had a gut feeling today was going to be bad. He would not have thought it could be this horrible.

It couldn't be true, Tony would not believe it, it was not true. He had been best friends with Jedidiah since they were eleven. Their parents had sent them to the same boarding school, where they shared a room for two years. They had gone to the same college, been in the same fraternity house, they even lived right next to each other in D.C. Tony was the best man at Jedidiah's wedding, he had met the wife- Sasha- before Jedidiah's parents. Tony was there when both Antonella and Sarah were born; Tony was the godfather of both of the girls. I guess the word god was no longer in that sentence. How could both Jedidiah and Sasha be dead? Tony just got the letter in the mail, the death certificate of his best friend. Tony could not be happier that everyone else was not in the squadroom. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. The only other people who knew Jedidiah were Abby and Kate. Ruling out Kate, Tony went downstairs to talk to Abby. To his dismay, McGee was down there, checking up on evidence. Tony made up an excuse and told McGee that Gibbs wanted him, pronto.

After Tony was sure McGee had left, Abby looked at him almost curiously, she knew something was wrong. Tony handed her the letter, he had been holding the letter tightly. As Abby read it, her eyes started to water. Looking up at Tony, he was already there. Abby gave him the biggest hug she's probably ever given someone, this must have been the worst for Tony. He confirmed her suspicion when he wrapped his arms around her neck, and sobbed into her lab coat. He was probably crying for ten minutes before he let go of Abby, asked for the note back, thanked her, and left. Reluctantly, Abby asked when the funeral was. Tony told her two weeks, only to be interrupted by Ziva, who obviously wondered what was in two weeks. Making a joke, she asked if it was Tony's therapy session, Tony just answered with a simple "Yeah, sure." and left quickly.

Ziva could tell something was wrong, but let it slide, asking Abby what she had found. Abby snapped awake, and went through all she had found, ignoring Ziva's later question of why her jacket was so wet.

The rest of Tony's day was just a haze. He kept getting off track, earning several headslaps from Gibbs. Reaching the point where Gibbs asked if he wanted to skip out on this one. To Gibbs' surprise, Tony said yes, and headed up to the director's office. 


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's lab, around 2200-ish. McGee walked in, Caf-Pow! in hand. Abby twirled around to look at him. Abby noticed the time and looked at him funny.

"Tim? Why are you here? Don't you have a date tonight?"

She looked away while saying this. She wanted Tim to think she was glad he had a date. She was happy for him, but she still felt sad.

"Yeah, that's why I came to talk to you. I need your help, Abby."

"With what?"

Abby smiled a little, so he had canceled his date.

"I really like this girl, really like her."

"Oh"

Suddenly Abby wasn't so happy.

"But, I can't be with her."

"Why not? I you like her as much as you say you do, there should be no problem."

"I know, but I can't be with her. I'm in love with someone else. I told Danielle earlier, when we were on our date."

"You broke up with her?"

"Yeah."

Abby would be happy, if McGee hadn't said he was in love with someone else. She decided to babble before he saw how sad she was.

"Why? You like her, and she likes you back just as much. I mean, this other girl might not even care about you. How do you know it's right?"

"I don't know if she does. I just can't be with anyone but her."

Abby's heart sank lower and lower. He would never be hers, he didn't love her.

"Oh, well that's-"

"That's what I came to ask you about. I don't know how to tell her."

"Well, you love her, Tim. You should just go right up and tell her."

"But if she doesn't love me, then I-"

Abby grabbed him by the shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Timmy, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, I do. You never know if the person you like is going to think of you the same way. Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't-"

Abby was cut off by McGee pulling her close, with his lips to hers. Abby had the most surprised look on her face. He pulled away after he noticed what he was doing.

"Sorry."

McGee ran for the door, but Abby pulled him back in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for another kiss. McGee slowly realized what she was doing, and kissed her back. He held her by the waist, bringing her closer to him. It was nothing major, just a sweet kiss that both of them had wanted for so long.

That's it, what do you guys think? To all iCarly fans, sorry, I couldn't resist.


	3. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

You're heading to the interrogation room when you see your friend, Agent Thomas walking by you. After stopping to talk, he asks where your headed. You tell him that you're off to the interrogation room to question a suspect. The name of your suspect, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

"Oh boy," He says, "You're doomed."

Looking at your puzzled expression, he explains further.

"You don't know about him? He can't be interrogated. He worked with Leroy Jethro Gibbs."  
>Your eyes bug out, you can't help but be astonished. Agent Gibbs is a legend. You personally never got to meet him. No, he was forced into retirement, but you know the stories of him and his team.<p>

"I heard he was given truth serum, and the interrogator ended up dying."

Now your attention is driven completely away from your papers. You're shocked, and scared.

"He fell in love with the daughter of a national arms dealer, while he was undercover."

Another Agent, Berry, joins in.

"You got DiNozzo? You better not touch him. I heard his wife used to be a Mossad assassin, she killed her own brother. She would kill you in seconds."

Now you're just scared. You don't want to do this, but you know you have to. You leave the conversation, taking slow steps to the interrogation room. Opening the door, he's just sitting there. Fixing his hair, feet up on the table. Staring at you.

"alrighty then," he smirks at you, "Let's get this over with." 


	4. Im sorry

I am sorry, due to a plaerising issue, I don't really feel comfterable posting my stories on here anymore. Im extremely sorry, You guys have been a reat inspiration to me as a writer.

-Lightningtrance256 (Lauren)


End file.
